Fluffy the Demon of Candleshire
Today I arrived in Candleshire. It's a small town to the north of Ukraine set up by Americans who were sick of the government. I was there for an interview with Braxton Criarman, the Mayor of Candleshire. My name, you may ask? My name was Garret Quins. I had a decent life. Nothing horrible ever really happened to me, at least not often. There was the passing of my father, but that happens to a lot of people, the passing of a loved one. I had been an honest worker. But the past doesn't matter in this story. I had made my way to the inn in which I was scheduled to stay at. I looked for the sign that said "Candlelight Inn," and when I found it, I was more than surprised. It looked five star, and I only had to pay thirty-five dollars a night. I walked to my room, and sure enough, it was luxury. A soft bed, 37 inch high quality television, and a glorious bathroom. I mean, glorious. I cannot put enough emphasis on this. The toilet seat felt like it was wrapped in really thick silk. Man, I miss it... Anyway, I was ready to head to bed so I could hurry and get my interview done with. I just wanted to watch TV for the rest of the remaining three days I have here. So, I slept. Though, I had an odd dream. I was walking down a long, long hallway, covered in the soft materials they put in an insane asylum cell. I kept seeing something in the corner of my eye, but whenever I turned my head to look, there was nothing there. I kept walking, and I kept looking to my sides to find nothing there, until finally, I heard a voice. "CANDLESHIRE FALLS," it spoke, in a loud booming voice. I woke to the sound of my alarm. 7:00 AM it read. It seemed the voice was waiting, but I thought I was thinking irrationally. I set off to the town hall to begin my interview with Mayor Chairman. I waited in the receptionists office for a few minutes so that Mayor Chairman could tidy up his desk. I made sure I had my notebook and pen. Check. I walked in to his office and shook his hand. He was a tall man, with neat, brown hair and a welcoming smile. "Good morning, Mr. Quins," he greeted. "Good morning, Mayor Chairman," I greeted back, "How are you doing?" "Good, good. Anyway, let's get to this interview. I know people are waiting for some answers," he said. He seemed like he wanted to get this over with. So did I. "Alright, then. What made you want to-" *yawn* It was a loud yawn. It was odd, though. I wasn't tired at all. "You sound tired. Hard time sleeping?" "No, but I did have an odd dream last night." "It wasn't you walking down a hallway, was it?" He sounded concerned. "How did you know?" I was all too curious to know. "People around here have been having that very dream. Was there a voice naming a place in Candleshire?" This was too weird. "Y-yeah, I think so." He continued to tell me what happened to the people who had these dreams. They eventually went missing. None of them went to the locations said in their dreams. After awhile of thinking and discussing with the Mayor what I should do, he said it might work if I go to the location stated. I agreed. He told me where Candleshire Falls was, and I started to go in that direction. I arrived at Candleshire Falls as I was told, and waited. After awhile, I saw some bushes shake. I went over to check it out. I pulled the branches away from the bush, and then, out of nowhere, it jumped at me. It was a creature with a skull for a head, and black fur from his neck down. I scared me, a lot. Just as it would anyone. "Hello," it said. It took me by surprise, it talking. "H-hi," I said back. "How are you? Other than scared." I almost laughed. "Confused, and you?" "Hungry. My name's Fluffy, by the way. And you're about to be eaten. It's nothing personal. It's either you or the whole colony of Candleshire." I sat there, speechless. All I had to say was "Why?" All I got was "A curse. A curse that was put on me and on Candleshire. I have to eat one person a month, or the town goes up into flames. I'm really sorry about this." I decided to lay down and take my fate. I thought that even if I'd run, Fluffy would find me. And even if he didn't he would just get someone else. I had a feeling in my gut that what he was saying was true; it was me or all of Candleshire. I had so many thoughts going through my head at once that I could do nothing but lay in that spot, motionless. Fluffy's feet shuffled towards me and then I heard him say, "I'm so, so sorry." And that's the last thing I saw, until Fluffy killed me. It was painless. He just bit down on my neck, and killed me. I'm glad, though. I gave someone an extra month to live. Category:Demon/Devil